¿Pesadilla o mundo paralelo?
by Tomomi Itano
Summary: Todo fue un espantoso sueño... O eso creo... En realidad, parecía como si eso había pasado en otro lugar... ¿Como en un universo paralelo? Si, algo así... One-shot.


_¿Por qué…?_

_¿Por qué te fuiste?_

_¡No ves que yo te necesito!_

_Han pasado 10 años desde que no nos vemos… ¡Diez malditos años sin saber nada de ti!_

_Ni una llamada, ni un correo, ni una visita ¡Maldición!, ¿¡No ves que me duele!?_

_Dijiste que me llamarías, dijiste que me visitarías, que siempre me recordarías… ¡Todo fue una vil mentira!_

_¿Qué paso contigo Shuuya?, ¿No se supone que yo era tu princesa y tu mi príncipe?, ¿Qué yo era la rosa más preciosa de tu jardín?, ¿Qué TU me pertenecías y YO a ti?_

_Ahora ya no sé nada de ti. Eh esperado mucho tiempo, en las mañanas esperaba una llamada tuya, la cual nunca recibí. Tuve la esperanza en pie durante 10 años… Y lo peor de todo… Sigo creyendo que vendrás a mi casa (Sabiendo que me cambie de domicilio) con unas rosas hermosas; diciéndome perdón, diciéndome tu razón de porque no lo hacías… Sigo siendo una pequeña niña… Una tonta e ingenua niña…_

-¡Haruna!- Ante ese grito, la peli-azul despierta toda nerviosa y con unas pocas gotas de sudor en su frente

-¿Eh, que paso?- Miro con temor a su alrededor -¿Todo fue un sueño?-

-Sí, me preocupaste mucho- Volteo a ver la voz proveniente, encontrándose con un peli-crema, al mirarlo no lo pensó 2 veces para lanzarse a abrazarlo -¿Qué pasa cariño?- Pregunto aun así abrazándola

-Shuuya, tuve una pesadilla- Comento posando su cara en el pecho buscando protección, el moreno sonrió y paso una de sus manos en los cabellos de la chica

-Tranquila… Ya paso…- Acaricio los cabellos azules tratando de tranquilizarla

_Es cierto… Shuuya nunca me abandono, aun después de graduarnos de Raimon y después que se fue a Alemania, por lo menos me mandaba un mensaje de buenas noches o buenos días, y me contaba todo lo que le había pasado… Después de haberlo visto en 5 Sector me cito para mirarlo y me conto todo lo que había pasado… Que necesitaba que me quedara callada para seguir con su plan, el cual funciono a la perfección. Después de la aparición de Fey-kun, el siempre me daba consuelo de la "muerte" de Endou… Siempre estuvo allí… Dándome apoyo… Pero aun así… Ese sueño no sale de mi cabeza… Se sentía tan real… Quizás no fue un sueno… Quizás, en un universo alterno, eso había pasado con Shuuya y conmigo…_

-Haruna…- Llamo el mayor

-¿Si, Shuuya?- Pregunto mirándolo a los ojos aun sin soltarse de su abrazo

-Hay que alistarnos, tenemos que ir a ver quiénes serán los representantes de Japón en el Torneo- Comento con una sonrisa

-Si- Correspondió a la sonrisa

_Bueno… Eso ya no debe de preocuparme, lo que pasa aquí y ahora, es mi realidad… Y soy feliz siendo Haruna Goenji…_

* * *

**Bien… ¿Quién me extraño? c: Hace mucho (3 o 2 años) que no escribía una historia de Inazuma Eleven & de GoenjixHaruna, y no tenía planeado escribir una, pero necesitaba volver a mi lugar de origen… Lo sé, al principio me salió depre… ¡E iba a terminar igual! Solo que yo no soy de esas de final triste… Y el final me quedo random… Pero a lo que venía… ¿¡QUE MIERDA LE PASO A TqGirlXula23!? ¿DONDE ESTA? ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE! Por eso escribi esta historia… ¿Que le paso a mi amiga la cual me dedicaba historias de GoenHaru?, ¿Qué le paso a mi amiga, la que quiso que en noviembre fuera el mes del GoenHaru?, ¡QUE LE PASO! Me voy fijando que al principio no tenía la foto de perfil, luego su información y ahora no queda NADA, ¡Sus fic desaparecieron! ¿Se elimino la cuenta o se la eliminaron? ¡No entiendo!, si estás leyendo esto TqGirlXula23… ¡Explícame! TTwTT**

**Bueno dejando el drama de un lado, enserio que alguien me diga que le paso uwu. Y no eh estado por aquí por MUCHOS problemas personales, tanto familiares, como amorosos & de amistades... Bueno, al menos la tormenta ya se a calmado, ya no tengo tantos problemas como antes...**

**Eso es todo, ojala les haya gustado, ya se, me van a pedir la conty de los demas fic ¡Se me fue la inspiración bien! uwu**

**PD: TqGirlXula23: Este One-shot va dedicado a ti, como tu dedicaste varios tuyos a mí. Desde ahora TODOS los fic que suba de esta pareja serán dedicados a ti querida compañera del GoenHaru c: ¡Espero verte pronto!  
**

**PD2: Quiero darle las gracias a todos los que han comentado en mis fic's de GoenjixHaruna, enserio, me han dado fuerzas, pero gracias a 2 personas que siempre me han apoyado en especial: _TqGirlXula23 _y _Kaze143_****enserio chicas, las quiero a las 2, sin ustedes no estaría aquí c: Ya me puse sentimientalona (?) Asdsdsds~! Espero verlos pronto~! nwn**

**Atte: Tomomi Itano, anteriormente & mejor conocida como Utau Otonashi nwn**


End file.
